


Valentino Fucking Dies (But Not Really)

by Halloweengirl



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust fucking snaps: the fic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bombs, Demons, Explicit Language, Guns, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Probably OOC but whatever, Revenge, Spoilers, Swearing, i mean this fic has angel dust in it, just needed to put this out there after watching the Addict music vid, local moth bitch gets what he deserves: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweengirl/pseuds/Halloweengirl
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Valentino Fucking Dies (But Not Really)

"Get back here, you son of a bitch!"

Angel's shout echoed through the narrow alleyway, along with the reloading noises of the spider demon's machine gun.

"Nice one, Angie!" Cherri yelled, dropping from a nearby rooftop.

"Aw, shucks." He smirked. "I couldn't have cornered the bastard without your help, sugar tits! Didn't even need to call Blitzo for this shit. Not that he would've been any help, hehehe."

"Nice to hear you remember the concept of teamwork. So, wanna take the shot yourself? He's all yours!"

To no one's surprise, Cherri Bomb was promptly interrupted by a sputtering Valentino. "You really gonna shoot me, Angel? You whores can't do anything against me! I'm an Overlord—'killing' me would throw this part of the Pentagram into chaos! Plus, even if you _do_ shoot me full of holes, I'll just come back! The only thing actually capable of killing a demon is an Exterminator, and these freaks only come down here once a year! You're outta luck, fuckers. Whatever you guys do to me, I'll come back, and then you'll realize you've made the worst mistake of your afterlives."

"Blah blah blah, I'm already sick of your rambling," Cherri groaned, fidgeting with one of her bombs as she gave her friend a sharp-toothed grin. "So Angie, it's now or never!"

"Gotcha." Angel Dust readied his machine gun, aiming it straight at Valentino's forehead before lowering his aim and firing a single shot into the moth demon's knees, which earned him a pained screech.

"Oh man, that felt so fucking good!" the one-eyed demon squealed, dancing around the alley. "Shoot him again! In the arms this time!"

"With pleasure," he complied, flipping off his now-former boss with his two additional sets of arms. "Brace yourself Val, this is gonna sting just a bit."

Angel shot Valentino again. And again. And again. Still, the fucker wasn't dead, he mirthlessly thought.

"Urgh—Vaggie's gonna double-kill me for this," he muttered. "Oh well, shit's worth it."

The Overlord now lay in a crumpled heap at the back of the alleyway, face smothered by the thick fur of his coat, barely breathing but somehow still alive and kicking. Angel couldn't help but think about what the people at the hotel would say. Charlie and Vaggie would obviously get on his case, but Niffty, Husk and Alastor probably wouldn't give a damn. Not that it mattered—once this was all over and done with, Angel would probably just sneak back to his room and cuddle with Fat Nuggets.

"You...you two are never gonna get away with this...!" Valentino spat, glaring at the duo through his pink-tinted shades.

"Yeaaaah, except I kinda don't give a fuck," Cherri shrugged it off. "This turf is basically mine anyway."

"Exactly," the spider demon agreed. "I'm gonna have my fun, then hopefully you and I are never gonna see each other again, you motherfucker."

Carefully positioning his machine gun so the tip of the weapon pressed directly against the Overlord's forehead, Angel fired a bullet straight through Valentino's head.


End file.
